Once Upon A Dream
by BloodyAphrodite
Summary: Amu has a dream about a masquerade ball, only to wake up.. She wants to figure out who her mysterious Prince was... She looks around the town to see if any thing will happen. Summary sux, read the story to have a better POV of it. Tadamuto!
1. Are We Dreaming?

**Shugo Shugo: Once Upon A Dream**

**This is my first FF for Shugo Chara, so if I did something wrong, please PM me. Hope you enjoy this story! :)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Are We Dreaming?**

* * *

"Goodnight, Ran, Miki, Suu," Amu turned off the light, before getting into her bed.

"Night Night, Amu-chan!" Ran and Miki said inside their rooms in the doll house Ami offered them.

"Sweet dreams, Desu~!" Suu cooed.

Finally, all the girls had fallen to a calm slumber. And after a couple of hours, the small guardians woke up to a strangely familiar voice. Ran, Miki, and Suu groggly went over to Amu, figuring out it was her who was giggling in her dreams.

**I wonder what Amu-chan is dreaming about... Probably about Tadase-kun or Ikuto. Hehehe, **Miki thought mischievously before her thoughts gradually turned to think about Yoru and Kiseki.

Ran floated in front of Suu and Miki to ask, "Should we wake her up?"

Before Suu and Miki could answer, Amu groaned out an incomprehensible word, leaving the Humpty Lock to shimmer in blinding light. Ran, Miki, and Suu closed their eyes for one moment before opening. The surroundings were completely different and among the three, none of the girls knew where they were. They stared at the beautiful environment, taking it all in. The walls were a smooth, cream base color with arches decorating it with expertly carved edges where possible. There was a dome above their heads where angel babies were on a cloud looking at the people below them, very interested in a cute couple holding hands with smiling faces. To the edge of the cloud was an angel dressed in blue with a clip that had a spade connected to it. She was drawing the happy couple with complete concentration and slight jealousy.

"Miki.. Is that **you?" **Suu pointed to the creature dressed in blue up above.

Miki gasped, "It is!" She scanned the picture, until she noticed a lavender haired angel on his throne. "It's Kiseki!!"

"Now you mentioned, IT'S ALL THE GUARDIAN CHARACTERS!" Ran yelled.

"That girl... IT'S AMU-CHAN, desu!" Suu squinted her eyes, trying to point out whom the boy might be.

"But who's the boy?" Miki asked, almost seemingly like she was asking herself, while holding her chin in deep concentration. Suu and Ran looked at each other, shrugging.

So, the girls began to scan the room again. Light pinks ribbons were connecting each other onto the arches around the small ballroom. There was a large wooden door at the front of the room, leading to the moonlit sky. There were round tables with white cloths surrounding the center of the room, with a single pink rose in a slim vase at each table.

"It's pretty, desu!" Suu cooed again.

"Yeah, it sure is," Miki agreed.

"Look! Guests are coming," Ran said, looking at the people coming into the room.

"They look really dressed up!" Suu smiled lightly.

"That's because it's a masked ball!!" Miki explaining with a bored face, but inside she had an itch to draw them.

"Doesn't that look like Yaya?" Ran asked.

"Yup, I can see her red ribbons anywhere!" Suu said, cocking her head cutely.

After awhile, the doors were opened to lead in a couple of a young age.

"It's..." Ran began.

The boy had smooth, blonde textured hair with violet eyes that were lit with sudden happiness. He was wearing a light gold colored suit that was puffy at the sleeves, torso, and legs. **(Platinum Royale) **At the waist, a sword was hanging, cautiously. He also wore a red mask with golden edges as their border. On his arm was a girl, she had strawberry hair with a white X-clip holding a section of her hair up on her left. She wore a matching white dress that was puffy at the skirt, a ribbon was at the top of the torso of her dress colored with pink, yellow, and green. **(Amulet Fortune, **Spoiler if you don't know.. Sorry!**)** She wore a long pair of white gloves from her fingers above her elbow. At her neck, a sparkling lock was connected onto a gold-stained chain. She had a simple white mask that was curved softly like an angel's wings and it covered her honey eyes.

"Tadase and Amu!" She finished.

"May I present.. The royal prince, Tadase Hotori and his--" The servant was interrupted by Tadase who probably character changed. **(B/A: You know what that means!)**

"Don't... Call... Me... Your... **PRINCE!!!!!!!" **Tadase snapped. He began to rant and try to command the guests to bow down to him before he laughed his whole-heartedly heavy laugh. While, everyone else was looking at him with disbelief, especially Amu.

"Same old Same old!" Suu and Ran said in a unison, shrugging with a half-smile.

"**URESEI! **I want to hear them," Miki shushed them. Ran stuck out her tongue at Amu's artistic would-be self, while Suu was on the verge of crying.

"Ahem.. As I said before... 'May I present... **His Highness... **Hotori Tadase and his date for the evening, Hinamori Amu, princess of the Humpty Kingdom," The servant said.

"Arigato," Amu said coolly.

Some of the guests said, "Cool & Spicy!"

**Huh? It's similar to school... **Ran thought unamused.

The dancing and eating started. Once Tadase asked Amu to dance with him, Suu, Miki, and Ran were brought back into the darkness of Amu's bedroom.

"What happened?" Ran jumped with a frightened face when the bright ballroom was transcended into a cold, dark room.

"The Humpty Lock probably shut down on us... But we don't know that for sure," Miki explained, almost statistically.

"Maybe it knew that I was getting tired, desu~! We should sleep, no?" Suu turned around to Miki and Ran, only to see that they were in their beds already.

**Oy,** Suu thought.


	2. Prince TeaseALot! xD

**Shugo Shugo: Once Upon A Dream**

**2nd chapter!!! PRINCE IKUTO COMES IN!! And I think half of these chapters I'll be doing will be at least 1,000 words- which is real small, especially if the words will be in paragraph form.**

**Good songs to listen while reading: Mr Brightside(The Killers), Kiss Me(New Found Glory)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

**Prince Tease-A-Lot!! xD**

As Suu went to bed, we head into Amu's dream. We left off where Tadase was asking Amu to dance ... Let's go!!

(Amu's Dream)

"May I have this dance, princess?" Tadase asked to Amu.

**I can't believe it! **The girl thought, as Tadase held out his hand.** I'm going to dance with the prince!!! **

"U-uh, y-yes. You may," Amu blushed a soft shade of pink, taking her date's hand in her own.

Tadase led Amu to the center of the ballroom. Standing in front of each other, the young prince held one of his hands at the top edge of Amu's skirt- which was her waist. Amu nervously put her hand on Tadase's shoulder since one of her hands was intertwined with his. The boy stepped back with his date stepping forward- before they knew it, the couple began to dance in center of the circular room. Many of the guys were drawn into the midst of their elegance and their graceful movements, while the some girls, on the other hand, were fuming! Several ladies weren't affected at all, though such as Mashiro Rima, the Queen of Hearts, and Yuiki Yaya, the Ace of The Spade Region.

Out of the blue, the moment for Amu and Tadase was ruined when a boy tapped Amu's shoulder from behind.

The boy was a head taller than Amu and Tadase. He had murky midnight blue hair that had a seemingly overgrown look, several of his locks were covering the top of his mask. The mask was just black and had a small, silver cross at the bridge of his nose. His attire mismatched the theme of the room- the room was bright and thoughtful, except for the tall boy's clothes, which were dark. His clothing matched the color of his mask; black. It was not anything truly special, just a dress shirt, pants, and shoes. The only thing that was different was that he had a flower-designed key hanging loosely around his neck. His eyes were unemotional, but had deep blue colored irises that one could stare at.

The boy's voice was sultry and slow, "I would like to dance with the princess," he turned from Tadase to Amu, "May I?"

The princess's eyes had grown wider, her cheeks were burning, and she was thinking, **No.. NO! I want to dance with Prince Tadase!**

But fate wasn't at her side when their female guests rushed to Tadase's side, begging him to dance with one of them. This left Amu with the short end of the straw when she was pushed to the side, tumbling over. Her eyes were tightly shut, awaiting for her collapse, but it never happened. Instead, she blinked open her eyes to see that the black cat had come to her rescue by hooking his arm around her waist. **(Episode 53?) **Her concentration was on nothing but this boy.. who she just met.

"Yo. Still care to dance?" He smirked. This made Amu blush madly.

The boy chuckled to himself and let the girl go. "Do you do this every guy you see?" He asked, having his eyes closed and flipped parts of his hair away from his face.

**The nerve!** Amu thought angrily. She whipped her hand toward her teasing rescuer's face in order to slap him, but her wrist was caught- as if it were expected.

"Wha-What..." The pinkette thought aloud.

"Never knew you had it in you, princess!" He looked at her approvingly.

"HENTAI! PERVERT! LET GO!" The frightened princess screamed.

The other guests just looked her way, to see that the black cat had disappeared from the scene. Tadase pushed the females out of the way to Amu who had her arms crossed over her chest. Plus, she was nearly crying, not wanting to be harmed.

"Princess? It's okay, he's gone... Look at me," Tadase shook her shoulders, worrying.

Amu stopped her sobs to open her puffy eyes at her blond prince. She pulled him into a hug for comfort. "Th-thank you, Tadase."

**Who was he... Who? **The princess thought deeply.

* * *

Amu Hinamori awakened from her dream that turned into a nightmare several hours later. Her eyes were opened, feeling that her head was throbbing. She twisted her head around to know that it was her bed post that discontinued her trance.

**That boy... Who was he? **Amu thought, only able to remember at least half of her dream.

She had trouble sleeping after she woke up. The pinkette still had that swirling question in her head, almost giving her a migraine. Unconsciously, her eyes took a glance at the clock...

**IT'S 5 IN THE MORNING?? **The girl did not notice that she woke up at an early time in the morning. **But. I can't do anything to get back any sleep. Maybe I'll head outside. I know just the place!! **

And with that, the heroine woke up her guardian charas: Ran, Miki, and Suu. The girls decided that Amu would have to dress warmly if she wants to head out. Just one chara was concerned about what they were going to do.

"Oooh, Amu-chan," Suu asked Amu, who turned around to see Suu, "Don't you think it's too early to go out, desu~?"

Amu pretended to think about it, but said, "No, I'll be able to think without all those people running around the city!" Miki and Ran weren't impressed at her, except they as well began to worry as well.

"Amu, all sorts of people are out there.. **AT NIGHT!" **Miki yelled.

"Miki! I'll be positive about this and I'm sure that no weirdo's will be coming out the cracks of the town!" Amu counter-attacked.

"But..." Ran said.

"No butts!" Amu pointed at her butt. Ran, Miki, and Suu got scared and didn't think it was funny.

"Rima was right! You have to work on your comedy!" Ran exclaimed.

Miki said that Amu got burned, while Suu and the mini pinkette said that Miki was good.

"Grr.. Let's just go!!!" Amu yelled, grabbing a coat and a pair of skinny denim jeans to put on. She dashed through her room door and downstairs.

"Amu-chan!" Suu cooed from behind.

"Hmm?"

"You should eat!" Suu said, smiling.

"And write a note that you'll be out! Don't want your parents freaking out for a few hours," Miki pointed out, floating on air.

**I should do both of those, **Amu rushed to her room, digging through her things- trying to get note paper and a pen. Once she got it, she wrote:

_Mama and Papa,_

_I have gone out early to go to Seiyo Academy to do some extra work with the Guardians. So, I will be back home later._

_~Amu_

_P.S. Don't get freaked out. Like usual...._

"Done!" Amu folded the paper in half, dashing back downstairs. She smelled waffles and eggs. It was good, especially that the girl was starving.

"We have made food for you, Amu-chan!" Ran screamed happily.

"More like Suu made it," Miki corrected. The preppy cheerleader ducked her head down. **I can't cook for shit.. **Ran thought, with a miserable face.

After Amu finished her food and pinned her paper to the fridge, she slipped on her shoes to exit the door.

**Maybe if I walk through the town, I might be able to figure out who that guy with.. with that slow voice will come to me. I don't even remember what he looks like. Wonder-- **Her thoughts were interrupted when her charas were giggling loud.

"What? What's so funny?" Amu glanced through the three with a crease between her eyebrows.

"Hahaha, we-we thought that since you were so deep in thought, we believed that it was either about-" Miki began.

"Tadase, desu~!" Suu said.

"Or Kai-ri!" Ran said, using a melodic voice.

"Or I-KUTO!" Miki finished and began to crack up.

"SHUT UP!!" Amu yelled, throwing her arms into the air.

A neighbor yelled out, "Keep it down, people are trying to sleep!"

**Oops.. **Amu thought, scratching the back of her head while chuckling nervously. The girls just went off walking until they reached a familiar area.

"We're here!" Amu whispered.


	3. Back At The Park

**Shugo Shugo: Once Upon A Dream**

**Third Chappie, Amu travels back to the lost amusement park to see you-know-who!! And Yoru messes with Miki, but he gets messed in the end! Dx**

**Good songs to listen while reading this story: Once Upon A Dream(Emily Osment, Original), Love Story(Taylor Swift), What About Now(Daughtry)  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

**Back At The Park**

"We're here!" Amu whispered.

The girl hadn't known which route or even direction to take, so she let chance, plus a small dose of determination, to escort her to the abandoned amusement park. The young sixth grader lazily strolled past many rides and stands. She came across the merry-go-round she rode long ago, but at her sight was something she truly did not want to remember- Death Rebel slashing the heads of horses and seats on this gentle ride. Amu felt her mouth quiver, knowing she would never enjoy a moment on that particular ride ever again. She let out a heavy sigh before walking away.

"What's the matter Amu-chan? You didn't even pay attention to us," Ran asked.

"Eh? Oh, nothing..." She replied, staring at the rough concrete below. Ran and the others gave each other a worried expression with a little frown shaping their mouths.

Amu's feet shuffled past each other forward while she kept gawking at the stabilized terrain. Her eyes were lifted when vast teacups were in her view. **Those teacups.. I remember that day. When Ikuto led me to this park and I made him ride this when I beat him for the fifth time after I changed the rules from 'best two out of three' to 'best 5 out of 7.' It's pretty stupid, I know! I remember that I told him that we both should make a new beginning... Huh, I wonder where he is now, **She thought. Immediately after she had that thought, the breaker was switched on and the lights brightened.

The girls gasped out of surprise, having to make them wonder if one of them did it.

The pinkette let it go quickly, sighing before having her arms lean against the metal rail enclosing the teacups.

"You know it's early for small girls to be wandering around abandoned theme parks," A strangely familiar male voice said. **(Speak of The Devil And He Shall Appear)**

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled, going berserk. Once again, she stumbled over a crack in the concrete-falling forward to the cold rail. She kept her eyes open, scared to death and knowing that she could hurt her eyes for a long time. Similar to her dream, she was rescued. Ikuto's arm linked around Amu's waist, pulling her into a protective hug. His face was buried into Amu's bubblegum hair. As usual, the girl's face couldn't lie as she blushed in a fully-bloomed rose shade.

"A child's temperature truly is high, plus your hair smells like strawberry," Ikuto uttered in his cool-emotioned voice.

Amu squirmed, feeling uncomfortable about this situation. The black cat of so-called misfortune released her.

"Is this how you treat someone who saved you from a coma?" He stared at Amu's golden orbs. She felt a familiarity in the gleam in his eyes, but couldn't pinpoint it exactly where. Amu was then snapped back into reality.

"N-n, you know what... Just.. Just urgh! Shut up!" Amu yelled. Ikuto didn't do anything but smile with amusement.

"Oy, I can't see why you think this is funny," Amu snapped her face away from the boy, acting pompous.

"Neither can I. It's just funny," The boy spoke.

The young girl noticed something, very important.

"I-Ikuto, how did you escape Easter?" Amu asked, with many other questions filling her head.

He hesitated before saying, "L-long story." No one noticed it though. Plus, silence and tension rose between the two.

"Are we going to stand around... or are we gonna RIDE SOME RIDES-nya?" Yoru asked, being his overly-hyper self.

The female charas cheered, letting Ikuto and Amu loosen up, but not entirely.

"Ran, Miki, Suu," Amu called. The girls floated around her until she spoke again.

"Let's go!!!!" Amu yelled with a determined tone. **Jeez! Scared us with the quiet. Now she's all hyper! **Miki, Suu, and Ran thought.

Amu, Ran, and Suu were discussing which ride to go on first. Miki was out of the conversation, making a drawing. Yoru, curious as always, crept behind her. He noticed the artist was making a detailed portrait of long-haired boy saving Amu, bridal style.

"Nya? It's mushy. And at that angle, he looks like the kiddy king," Yoru observed.

"Huh? It is Tadase. Who'd you-AHH! YORU!" Miki pointed at Yoru, straight at the nose.

**Who did you think I was-nya? **Yoru thought. Instead of asking, he simply took Miki's notebook and fled.

"HEY-NO! GIVE THAT BACK, CAT THIEF!" The blue spade character begged.

"Why should I? Something juicy is in here, huh?" Yoru snickered, making Miki's eyes widen and her face grow red.

Yoru flipped past a couple pages, glancing at landscapes of the unknown, until he stopped at a picture that nearly killed himself inside. It was an unfolding drawing of her and Kiseki holding hands and with cute hearts flying around them. The page after it was another drawing of Kiseki saving Miki in a similar way that Tadase was holding Amu in the portrait his blueberry was recently drawing. He knew his feelings for her very well, but the question was: **Does she even have feelings for me? No, that's because I'm an annoying alley cat who just gets in the way. **The miniature alley cat was sensitive, almost having the natural sense to sob. He didn't know it soon enough, but Miki was able to steal back her notepad.

"Ha! Got it," The spade muttered to herself, victoriously. She glanced at a depressed Yoru, who caught her self looked at her straight in the eye. Miki was caught scared, seeing Yoru's sorrowful cat eyes **(Similar to Tadase's face on episode 77)**. He floated back to Ikuto with that same expression glued to face.

"Yoru?" Ikuto asked, seeing him troubled. His would-be self didn't dare to reply.

"Let's go then," Ikuto and Yoru left behind the girls.

"It's settled, we'll go on the roller coaster!" Amu began, turning back to yell at Ikuto and Yoru, "Yor- Where'd they go? I thought Yoru wanted to go on a ride."

"They spontaneously disappeared again," Suu stated.

Ran saw that Miki was deep in thought, since she was staring at her drawings intensely.

"Why not we just go on the roller coaster anyway? You know until the switch overheats again," Ran said, assuringly.

"Okay, Ran! Miki, do you want to go on the roller coaster with us?" Amu questioned.

"No thanks, Amu-chan! I'll just wait until we leave." Miki said. After that, the three girls left her by herself.

She looked at the picture Yoru was upset about with Kiseki and herself. There, layered over their drawn bodies, were wet teardrops. Her small fingertips trailed over them with careful ease. She later flipped past all her other pages to end at the final page, where there was a picture of Yoru. A picture of Yoru holding Miki's face with his paws, with a longing look in his eyes. If was a video, it would with a passionate kiss between the two.

**Baka,** Miki thought, before slapping her drawing pad closed.


End file.
